A Blind Date
by MysticLady3
Summary: Libby, Carl and Sheen fix it so Jimmy and Cindy can go on a blind date. Will they succeed? And if so will sparks fly for the former childhood rivals? JxC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and I never will.**

* * *

"No Libby. I don't do blind dates."

"Oh, come on you might like it. What can go wrong?"

22-year-old Cindy Vortex gave her best friend a stern look.

"I can think of many things that can go wrong."

"Damn Cindy stop being so cynical." Libby Folfax walks over to the dinner table and sits down on a chair. She looks on as Cindy arranges some books on a bookcase. Libby knew she was avoiding any further inquires. It was something Libby has noticed after over 15 years of friendship: whenever Cindy wanted to avoided a conversation, she would do the most mundane thing at the slowest pace. Cindy probably figured the person would get annoyed and change the subject. Most often that will happen but Libby knew better.

"You've never done a blind date so how do you know something bad will happen?" Libby asks gently.

"Trust me; I have heard enough about them to make me avoid it."

"Girl don't you think I would know what kind of guy you would like to date. Do you really think I would pick someone just for the heck of making you look bad?" Libby grabs the book in Cindy's hand and places it on the table.

"No, but-"

"No 'buts' just go on this one date. If you have a bad time I will never do it again and I might let you rub it in my face," Cindy smirks at that " but if you have a great time, then you owe me a girls spa day."

Cindy thinks about it for a bit and then sighs. "Fine, I'll try it out. But no funny business, ok?"

Libby squeals and hugs her. "I promise nothing but dinner and talking, a harmless first date."

"You better hope so."Cindy sits on the couch "So who is this guy anyways?"

"Nope can't say or it wouldn't be a _blind_ date." She emphasizes on 'blind'.

"Come on, at least give me something. How do I know you just didn't pick him from the supermarket aisle or something?"

Libby rolls her eyes "I'd never do that. Anyways, the guy is friends with Sheen and me…from school. He's smart, charming-"

"Good looking?"

"Now that is a matter of opinion. I mean he is not ugly by any means but I wouldn't say 'O.M.G he is to die for' either." Libby reaches for her cell, checking her texts. She smiles as she reads one from her fiancé. He is on his way to talk to Cindy's "blind" date.

"Sheen texted you?"

"Yeah. So why are you against blind dates?" Libby asks.

"Its not that I am against them, it's that I'm not-"

"-ready to start dating again?" Libby finishes for her. Cindy nodded.

"It's only been 8 months since Adrian left me and I really don't feel like going through this whole dating thing again."

"Cindy…Adrian was a jerk for leaving you. And with no explanation, only a coward does that." Libby sits next to her "You've move back home and it is time for you to start fresh."

"By going on a blind date?"

"Something is better than nothing. In all seriousness, I do believe you will enjoy yourself. It is just a date, I'm not asking you to marry the guy."

Silence fills the apartment. Libby takes a chance to study her friend. Cindy has changed since their days in high school. Gone were the days of angry fists and words. She seems to have mellowed out during college. Though they separated after high school, Cindy to Princeton while Libby staying local, their friendship remained in tack. Cindy also acquired a change in wardrobe, going from sporty chic to a more sophisticated but still casual style. Her hair long and blonde like it has always been. Green eyes that stand out and capture your attention from the get-go.

Libby's cell vibrates and after checking it, she stands up.

"Sheen?"

"Naw, it was my mom. I need to help with some remodeling she is doing in her bathroom."

"Ok cool. Oh! Before I forget: when is this blind date?"

"Friday at 8, I'll give you the restaurant's name when I find out."

"Whoa, this Friday? That's two days from now!"

"I know I figured if I told you closer to the date, you wouldn't have time to skip out even if you agreed to it."

Cindy rolls her eyes and walks her friend to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Libby digs through her bag for her keys.

"Sure, for what?"

"Shopping of course! Girl you need a hot outfit for Friday." Libby laughs as she heads to her car. Cindy shakes her head before closing the door.

"This is going to be a long two days," Cindy says aloud.

****Other side of town****

Sheen Estevez watches as one of his best friend paces back and forth, ranting about something.

"Dude, come on-"

"No Sheen, I am not going on some blind date."

"Why not Jimmy? You might like it."

"I don't have time for one. I have to finish some experiments and a couple inventions and they don't exactly do it themselves. Moreover, I have to finishing unpacking some of my things into my apartment. I've been too busy to do it with so much on my plate. Do you really think I have time to go on some date?

"You could relax a bit. It won't kill you or anything. Look all this date is dinner, nothing too challenging. If you don't like her then fine whatever. Libby just wants you to go out with this chick because she thinks she is perfect for you. "

"Why is Libby so interested in my love life?" Jimmy asked. He holds a screwdriver and quickly fastens a bolt on what seems like some weird contraption to Sheen. Of course, everything that Jimmy makes is weird to Sheen but he just goes along with it.

"She just wants you to be happy. Anyway, she wouldn't give up the chance to hook up people. She seems to be making it a mission to get people together. I really don't get it but whatever makes her happy." Sheen reaches out to something on Jimmy's workbench but his hand quickly smacked away.

"Don't touch that. Look Sheen thanks for wanting to help but really I am not up for it."

"Just go on it dude."

"No!"

"Fine you leave me with no choice but to bug you until you say yes and I know you don't want that."

Jimmy sighs in annoyance, slowly feeling regret for what he is going to say.

"Fine, I'll go on the date. But she better be as perfect as Libby thinks she is for me."

Sheen pumped his fist in the air "Dude, don't worry. It will be great and you never know you might like it more than you think."

"Whatever, so when is this date?"

"Friday and I already got the reservation at the restaurant."

Jimmy gaped at him "This Friday? That's two days from now! And you already did the reservations? How did you know I would say yes?"

Sheen wraps his arm around Jimmy's shoulders.

"Yeah it's this Friday. Libby and I figured if we told you closer to the date you wouldn't have time to skip out even if you said yes. I knew you say yes if I threaten to annoy the hell out you." Jimmy shrugs off Sheen's arm.

"You better be right about this date. I'd hate to waste my Friday night on some disaster of a date."

"Trust me dude it will be worth it." Silence filled the lab but was quickly gone by the sound of footsteps approaching. The door opens to reveal their other best friend Carl Wheezer. The last few years have been good to the red head. He was able to maintain a healthy diet regime and even control over his many allergies. What was most surprising was he found a woman who is willing to keep up with his weird obsessions. They are now happily engage, like Sheen. Jimmy is the only one of the trio not to have someone. Not that it matter but they wanted someone to keep the genius company, romantically of course.

"Hey Carl." Jimmy and Sheen greet their best friend.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Carl sat on the lab chair. He just came back from a rather intense house cleaning his fiancé had been doing. Once she starts, it is hard to stop her or get away for that matter.

"Nothing, just telling Jimmy about that blind date Libby wants to set up for him."

"Oh, so are you going Jim?" Carl asks. He and Sheen have learned over the years to keep certain things a secret, at least for the time being. He knew about this whole thing and as long as Jimmy didn't pressure to spill he will be fine.

"Well when I am being threatened to be annoyed by Sheen, I figure I should go with it or I'd do something that can land me jail." Jimmy sends a hard look to Sheen. Sheen pretends to be absorbed by a complicated math equation on a black board.

"Aw Jim don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine."

"That's what he keeps saying." Jimmy pauses "Wow Carl, I'm surprised that you didn't go on some rant about it could end in misery or something."

Carl smiles "That is the old me, the new me sees the good in everything."

"Man, Elkie has really done a number on you. I have to give her props."

The trio spent the next hour talking about whatever came to mind: family, friends, etc. They had not gone to the same university but they had figured after everything they went through as kids that they be friends for life. How can they not?

"Alright guys, I really need to finish these inventions. We'll go to the Candy Bar or something tomorrow," says Jimmy.

"Okay, I have to head home to Elkie anyways." Carl jogs up the stairs. Sheen lingers for a moment.

"What's wrong Sheen?"

"Nothing, just glad you decided to go on the date. I know it looks like we are butting into your love life but we do it because we care."

"I know that and sorry if I was being a jerk about it."

"You weren't, I have to go too. Later, man." With a wave, Sheen heads out. Jimmy shakes his head.

"It's going to be a long two days," he says aloud.

Outside, Carl is waiting for Sheen. The two meet under a tree and look around, as if expecting someone to overhear them.

"I really hope that this works."

"Me too. I don't think I can stand it a minute longer of Libby going on about them being perfect for each other."

"I agree. So, now what?"

"I'm texting Libby the news and the restaurant name. She will then tell Cindy and they'll probably go shopping tomorrow. I better get something tonight for not spilling the secret." Sheen smiled

"I'm surprised that Jimmy didn't ask who his date is. If he did, I'd pretty sing like a canary." Carl looked around, wiping his glasses.

"Alright, Libby text that Cindy is going."

"Cool, so catch you later?"

"Later, dude. Hope this goes well." Carl nodded and then turns to his car. Sheen heads to his, feeling good about himself.

Operation 'Hook up best friends' is on track.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Another story by me. Okay I have to say that I was going to make it a long one shot but thought about it and it made more sense to split it into parts. Don't know yet if it will be two or three total but I will try to get them out as fast as possible. I have other story ideas that I will post on my profile soon and I do hope that I am able to write them all or at least most. Sorry if this first part sounds lame but it will get better. You will find out about Cindy's jerk of an ex and some secrets may be spilled.**

**Stay tuned! And of course don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Jimmy Neutron and never will.**

**

* * *

**

****Next Day, Retroville Mall****

Cindy and Libby arrive at the mall a little after 11 am. When they spoke earlier, they decided that Cindy needed an outfit that was sexy but not overly formal. Cindy does not want to come off too strong. After some frustration in finding a parking spot (who knew so many people came to the mall on a Thursday morning?), they enter through the food court to go directly to one of their favorite stores.

"Girl, I hope that there is some cute stuff in here. My wardrobe needs some serious updating." Libby says, looking through racks.

Cindy laughs, "I know what you mean. A couple of things in my closet are _so_ last season."

"You should be more focus on what you are wearing to the date tomorrow."

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't get other things." Cindy grabs a pink tee shirt, looks at it for a moment before draping it over her arm. She does it another 4 times before heading to the fitting room. About 5 minutes later, she steps out with three shirts on one arm and the others on the other arm.

"Cindy, you are looking for a dress not shirts."

"But they are so cute, I couldn't help it." Cindy hands over two of the shirts to an employee. "Anyways," she continues, "this is only the first store. There are plenty of others to look through for a dress." She walks over to the dress display. Her eyes immediately catch one that stands out. It is a one long sleeve grey dress, the neckline folds over the top of the dress creating a sort of draping effect and it has some side ruche*. Pulling it out of the rack, Cindy sees that it is about mid thigh, short enough to be sexy but not skanky.

"Hey Libby, check out this dress." She turns towards her friend and displays the dress over her body.

"Wow that is nice. Try it on."

Cindy heads back to the dressing room and quickly tries it on. She looks at mirror and stares. It is perfect! She knew she had to see other options but she is really digging this one.

"Well? How does it look?"

"Look for yourself." Cindy steps out and Libby gasps.

"Damn girl, you look good. Poor guy is going to fall over himself." Cindy rolls her eyes but a smile appears anyways. She knew Libby was humoring her but she can admit that the guy will probably not know what hit him if she went in this dress.

"Should I take it? I mean there are other stores."

"They can hold it for you while you go looking and if you don't like anything else we'll come back."

"Good plan lets go." They walked over to the register and after being, assure that they will hold the dress, the two best friends step out and continue their shopping trip.

****2 hours later****

"Well, it seems I will be taking that first dress."

The last 2 hours were spent walking around the huge mall. They went through store after store looking for the perfect dress. Many dresses later and Cindy could only think of that first one. Not that any of the dresses she tried on were bad but for some reason the first one just kept coming back to mind.

"Are you sure?" Libby asks her arms holding at least five bags.

"Yeah I am. Anyways you look like you are going pass out from exhaustion." They walk back to that store, thankfully, near where they were and once the dress was paid and bagged, they set out to the parking lot. After some confusion as to where they left the car, they set out back to Cindy's apartment.

"That was one nice girls' shopping trip."

Cindy chuckles, "Yeah it was." She turns on the radio and they rock out as they hit the high way.

****Candy Bar****

While the girls were shopping, Jimmy, Sheen and Carl met up at their old hang out. Other than new kids hanging about, nothing has change there.

"So Jimmy, have anything to wear for tomorrow." Sheen asks. Libby told him to ask very little questions about the date so Jimmy would not have a chance to weasel it out of him as to whom it is.

"Yeah, just a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. Nothing fancy really." Jimmy thanks Sam, as he places their order on the table. Not shockingly, Sam is still working here. He may be a pain sometimes but they cannot see anyone but him managing this place.

"Cool, cool. So Carl how is Elkie settling into the new place? Have to say it is a sweet apartment. You gotta invite us sometime for dinner." Sheen starts to lift his leg.

"Sheen, please don't put your-," Jimmy starts ",-leg behind your head." He finishes as Sheen settles into his milkshake with his right leg behind his head.

"Come on Jim, you know I have to do this when drinking a milkshake." Sheen states mater of factly.

"Yeah but you're almost 24 years old. I don't see other 24 year olds do that."

"That's because they can try but they'd fail oh so bad." Jimmy shakes his head and turns to Carl.

"Anyways, will you invite us to your new place?"

"Of course Jimmy, but let Elkie settle in first and then you can come over. Maybe next weekend?"

"Awesome. Hey, do you remember that prank Sheen pulled on that English teacher Ms Ellis?"

They settle into reminiscing about their high school days. They didn't have many classes together, with Jimmy taking a lot of honors and A.P classes, but it was an awesome 4 years. Their laughter filled the place and it was not until Sam came over threatening to kick them out that they left.

"Man, we have to do this again. Maybe bring the girls next time." Carl suggests, leaning on his car. Sheen nods as Jimmy shrugs.

"Sure. I have to go guys, still not finish with an experiment and I need to send my results by Sunday. Catch you later."

"See ya Jim. Good luck on that date!" Carl shouts at Jimmy's retreating form. He gets a wave as an answer before the genius rounds the corner.

"Later, Carl."

"Later."

****Friday Afternoon****

Up until now, Cindy was cool and confident about this date. However, as the clock strikes 4:00, her nerves start fluttering. She could not help and wonder what her date is like. She trusts Libby but even she can make a mistake. Questions like 'will I like him?', 'will he like me?' and 'should I be prepare to bail if it goes horribly wrong?' circle around her head. Trying to relax, Cindy enters her shower at 4:30. After a good hour of shaving and thoroughly washing her hair and body, she steps out. Libby promised that she would be there at 6:30 so she has a good hour to pass. Turning on the TV, Cindy settles on some documentary on the History channel.

At exactly 6:30, the doorbell rings and her beauty regime is about to start. Libby helps with the blow drying and curling of her hair tips.

"Okay, you should go with a natural look. Some eyeliner, mascara, a bit of blush and a nude lip gloss." She grabs the needed materials, "Now look up and try not to blink that much" As Libby applies her make-up, Cindy lets her mind wonder again. She is too into her thoughts that she doesn't notice Libby is finish with her eyes.

"What do you think?" Cindy turns to her mirror. Her eyes are line with dark brown eyeliner, a bit of eye shadow is set on her upper lids just over the eyeliner. Mascara finishes the smoky eye look.

"I love it. Now help me pick some accessories for the dress. Think I should put a belt?"

"Yeah, why not. Shoes?"

"Near my bed, pumps or strappy heels?"

"For that dress I say pumps. Closed toe or open?"

"I can't choose, what do you think?" Cindy asks putting on a pair of hoop earrings.

"Are your toes presentable?"

"Of course, I got a pedicure on Tuesday. But I think closed toe will be better." Libby agrees and hands them over. Once they are on, she reaches over for the black belt. She might as well wear something to match the shoes. Finishing the look, she reaches into her jewelry box and takes out a silver bracelet Libby had given her last Christmas.

"Damn girl you are looking seriously smokin'!" Libby exclaimed. Cindy walked over to her full-length mirror and stares. Libby is right she does look good. When she catches the clock on her desk, 7:20, her nerves start up again.

"We have to leave now. The restaurant is 20 minutes away." Libby grabs her keys. They thought it was better for Libby to take her to save fuel and maybe Cindy's date will bring her back home.

"Okay before we go: Breath mint?" Libby asks.

"Check"

"Purse"

"Check"

"Appointment for spa day because you know I'm going to be right about this date"

"Che-Libby!"

"Just making sure, come on now, we need to be there before 8," Making sure the door is locked; Cindy follows her friend to the car.

"So what is the name of the restaurant?" Cindy asks.

"It's Romani."

"The one that open up last summer? How did you get a table? I hear it is a 2 month waiting list!"

"Yup that one, well Sheen has some connections and the owner's son owes him a favor. I had him get a table for the date tonight."

"You guys didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"I know but I just wanted to make you happy and live a little." Libby smiles as Cindy smiles back in gratitude.

****20 minutes later****

"We are here." Cindy looks out the window and gasps. The place is beautiful. She has never seen it at night with all the dim lights on. It really sets off the romantic atmosphere.

"Okay, when you go inside tell them you are under the name 'Blind Date." Off Cindy's expression "Sheen picked it so don't blame me. Anyways, good luck chicka."

Cindy steps out the car and watches as Libby drives off. Taking a deep breathe, she walks up to the entrance.

****Jimmy's Car****

"Alright Sheen, I'm 5 minutes from the place."

"_Great, Libby just text me that she dropped off your date."_

Jimmy spots a parking space once reaching the restaurant. Making sure his hair is still gelled neatly; he steps out and locks the door. He is wearing a pair of black slacks, cobalt colored long sleeve button down shirt and a simple dress jacket over it. In his hand, he held a single pink tulip, a favorite of his date Sheen told him.

"_Okay, when you go in tell them that you are under 'Blind Date'."_

"'Blind Date'?"

"_Yeah, to add some mystery."_

"This whole thing is already a mystery; I don't know who my date is."

"_You will soon. I have to go, good luck man."_

The dial tone rang in his ear; Jimmy shakes his head and walks over to the maitre d.

"Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?" The man was tall and slim, a serious look on his face.

"Yes, I am under 'Blind Date'."

"Ah yes, your date arrive not ten minutes ago. Right this way sir." The waiter let him into a spacious dinning room. Dozens of tables, ranging from 10 seats to only two are scattered around. Families and others on date can be seen laughing and enjoying themselves. Jimmy turned to the waiter.

"Where is she?"

"Right over there, the blonde in the grey dress sir." Jimmy can feel his heart speed up a bit, as they approach the table. The woman's back is to him and from what he can see; he hopes that her front is as nice.

The waiter bends down to whisper into the woman's ear. She nods her head and stands up as the waiter leaves. Jimmy thinks _'Here we go.'_ He sticks out his hand to introduce himself but drops it when her face is revealed.

"Cindy?"

"Neutron?"

"You're my date?" they exclaim at the same time. They stand in shock before realization hits them and their eyes narrow.

"Libby!" they said together. When a small crowd starts to gather around them, they sit at their table, still in shock.

"I'm going to kill her," Cindy says as the shock slowly wears off "I'm going to kill her, cut her body into pieces and bury them."

"Better if you disintegrate the body parts so no evidence is found. I can help with that."

"Good plan." They sat their in silence, looking at each other.

"You weren't able to figure out who your date was?" Jimmy asks, picking up the menu.

"No, she said my date is a friend of her and Sheen's from school and last I check neither of them went to Harvard. Therefore, you were far from my possible date. Anyway, I never met any guy that they knew from school so no one came to mind. You?"

"Same here; a friend from school and they didn't go to Princeton so I had no idea." Jimmy skims the menu before remembering the flower.

"Oh, here you go." He hands it over. Cindy holds it to her nose and sniffs it. A light blush covers her cheeks.

"Thanks, they are my favorite." Jimmy smiles.

They sit looking over the menu. When their waiter came over, they tell him to come back as they have not picked anything.

"So, are we going to go through this date?" Cindy asks.

"Why not, they obviously went through trouble for it. Plus Sheen said he will pay, knowing that I am not into blind dates and that he basically forced me into it."

"He is paying?"

"Yup," Jimmy then smiles and pulls out a credit card "Wanna run up the tab to spite them?"

"Hell yeah, now what is the most expensive thing on here?"

****Libby's Apartment****

"You gave him your credit card? Are you insane?" Libby screams at Sheen. He cowers in fear and takes a step back.

"Don't worry about it. I told him I'd pay since I kind of forced him to do this."

"Sheen, two things: 1) they are probably planning are deaths as we speak. 2) Don't you think that maybe, I don't know, they will run up the tab to spite you?" Libby asks.

"Oh come on, they wouldn't do that." Libby gives him a pointed look. Sheen's eyes open in realization.

"Shit!" he exclaims.

****Romani Restaurant****

Cindy and Jimmy are laughing as Jimmy recalls an incident with a friend from college. They cannot believe that they are having a nice time. After discussing what they will order off the menu, the most expensive dishes and wine, they settle into getting reacquainted.

"How was Princeton for you?" Jimmy asks.

"It was great, made a couple of good friends and met some amazing professors. I was able to head into New York City at least twice a month. How was Boston?"

"Nice but they have seriously harsh winters."

"Why not come down here?"

"I did for the first two winters but decided to stay the other ones. Anyway, it is gorgeous when the city is covered in snow but a major pain in the ass to shovel it."

Cindy nods and sits there, studying him. Not much has changed for the genius since they left high school. He had a growth spurt in their sophomore year and now stands at a good 6'0, towering over her average 5'6 frame. Not that she would admit it aloud then but he became quite handsome too. Cindy realizes she is staring too long and averts her sight to her plate. The food was great so it was turning out to be a good "blind" date.

Jimmy looks up and watches her. _'Gosh,'_ he thinks _'she is so beautiful.'_ He always thought she was even back when they would constantly compete and bicker with each other. The dim light from the restaurant casts a glow around her making her look almost ethereal.

"Will you be having dessert?" their waiter, Giovanni, pulls out a small menu.

"Sure, Cindy?"

"Yeah, I think my stomach can make room for it." Cindy thanks Giovanni and looks through it.

"How about we share a cheesecake?" Cindy nods and Jimmy waves over Giovanni. With their order down, he turns back to the kitchen.

"I have to ask, did you want to come on this date?" Jimmy asks.

"Honestly? No, I wasn't really ready to go back into dating."

"Why not, If you don't mind me asking?"

"My now ex boyfriend left me 8 months ago with no warning. He just packed up one day and left."

"Really? What a douche bag."

"I know right? I mean I wasn't planning to marry him. Hell I don't think I was even in love with him. I called him one day after about three days of not hearing from him but I kept getting a message that the phone is disconnected.'

"What did you do? I mean did you piss him off or something." Cindy narrows her eyes at him.

"No, I don't remember doing anything. Anyway, I went over to his place the next day and when I got in the whole place was clear, as if no one ever lived there." Cindy smiles as Giovanni places a plate with a delicious looking cheesecake on the table.

"What did you do when you saw his place like that?"

"Well I called his work and this is where it got weird. I asked for him but they told me they never heard of him."

"Really? Did you ever go to his work?"

"No, he said he worked night shifts so there was no point in going there."

"Wow that is just crazy."

"It is. I tried calling again the days after but nothing. It really hurt though that he didn't even give me any reason." Cindy takes her last bite, a frown on her face. As if on cue, Giovanni comes over with the bill. Jimmy takes it, whistles when he sees the price before sticking in Sheen's credit card.

"How much is it?"

"$346.72, the wine $295 alone and plus the tip. Giovanni was great so he will be getting a real nice one."

Cindy laughs, thinking about the look on Sheen's face when he receives the card bill. When Giovanni came back with the card, he thanks them for coming and wishes them a good evening. Jimmy stands and walks over to Cindy's chair, pulling it out for her to stand.

"Thanks." She grabs her purse and follows him out to his car. They get in and Jimmy starts it, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to Cindy's apartment.

****Cindy's Apartment****

Once out of the car, Cindy leads him up to her place. They stand at the door, waiting to see what will happen.

"I have to admit that I had a good time. You aren't such a bad date Neutron." Cindy playfully punches his arm.

"Thanks, I can say the same to you." Jimmy smirks.

They then stare into each other's eyes, not able to move. As if, some force is keeping them there. Jimmy raises his hand and places it on her cheek, he leans forward at the same time that she does. They stop just before their lips meet, their breaths mingling together and then their lips touch.

At first, it is tentative, as they do not want the other to react badly. After a few seconds, the kiss gets heated. Jimmy pulls her closer, wrapping his right arm around her waist as his left hand cradles the side of her face. She reaches up and clutches his back with her hands. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth happily, moaning when his tongue meets hers. They slid against each other, wanting to explore. A few minutes later, because of lack of oxygen, they slowing let go.

They are breathing heavy and Jimmy sets his forehead against hers.

"I'm an idiot." Jimmy finally speaks.

"It took you long enough to figure that out." Cindy jokes, lighting up the mood. Jimmy rolls his eyes.

"That is not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean by that."

Jimmy pauses and then:

"I should have ask you out back in high school." He reveals.

Cindy stares at him, her mouth open in shock.

'_Oh my god'_ crosses her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! Yes I am leaving it right there. I want you all to wait with anticipation for the next part. Moreover, they already talked about the jerk of an ex and so I figured that anymore secret reveals should be left for the last part. So, what do you think about Cindy's ex? Yeah he was a jerk for just leaving like that. Don't worry I will be updating again soon. If you want a quick one then I better get at least 7 reviews. Oh and in the next chapter, you will find out what happened after the kiss in "Lady Sings the News', at least in this story's universe.**

**Again, please review and I will update sooner.**

**P.S If you want to see how Cindy's dress looks like, go over to wet seal . com (no spaces in between), click on Dresses and it should show up on the first page. Its called 'Fold Over Ruched Dress'. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: One more time- I don't own Jimmy Neutron and I never will.**

**

* * *

**

_Jimmy pauses and then:_

_"I should have asked you out back in high school." He reveals._

_Cindy stares at him, her mouth open in shock._

_'Oh my god' crosses her mind._

"Hello, Cindy? Anyone in there?" Jimmy waves a hand in front of her face. It's been at least 2 minutes since he revealed his secret and Cindy has not moved. Jimmy sighs and gently taps her head with his finger. She is brought back with a shake of her head.

"What just happened?" She asks.

"You completely blanked out on me." Jimmy says.

She looks at him briefly before turning to her door. Pulling out her keys, she opens it and beckons him inside.

"It's better if we discuss this in here." She tosses her keys on the counter and reaches down to remove her belt. She walks over to her room to gather her thoughts. He had just admitted that he liked her in high school. Correction: That he still liked her in high school. She remember back when they had done the kids new show and how Libby's babbling of their so called love-hate relationship had open a can of worms, so to say, about what they felt about each other. She knows now that they will have to discuss that conversation again tonight.

When she came back into the room, she saw that he had removed his jacket and was sitting on the couch, staring out her balcony door.

"Make yourself comfortable, want a Purple Flurp?" she asks, startling him a little.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks,"

She goes into the kitchen and grabs two cans. Handling him one, she sits on the other side of the couch. There is a moment of silent before Jimmy breaks it.

"I guess you want me to explain what I said out there right?"

"That would be nice,"

Jimmy sighs and focuses his attention on her.

"Alright, I know that when we were kids, we decided that it was better to be friends before we start a relationship."

"Yeah, it was partly because we had some bad blood between us. I mean, we did get along better as time went on but we just couldn't forget all those insults and pranks." She says taking a sip.

Jimmy nods, "Right and when you think about it hardly any relationship lasts long at that age. Except for Sheen and Libby but they are in their own special category." Cindy giggles.

"So when you said you wish you had asked me out in high school, it was admitting that you still liked me then?"

"Yeah, I had never stopped. I only agreed to a friendship because you wanted it. Also, I knew that you were special and I didn't want to get into something that wouldn't last for whatever reason. I mean we still fought much at that time," Jimmy looks to the TV. He feels a movement and then Cindy's soft hand over his.

"So why didn't you ask me out?" She asks softly.

"I thought you stopped feeling that way about me by then. It really wasn't until junior year that I really considered asking you out. I pepped talk myself to doing it for about 3 months but then you went out with that guy Josh and I just gave up."

"You never tried again?"

Jimmy shrugs, "I told myself it was better since we would probably go away to different colleges. I loved our friendship and didn't want to ruin it if you didn't feel the same."

"You wouldn't have ruined it." Jimmy stares at her in shock, "I had hoped at that time, more or less, that you would ask me out. I thought that I ruin any chance of it happening because of that whole 'lets be friends first' ordeal."

"You know, for a bunch of geniuses, we are seriously dumb," Jimmy smiles. Cindy laughs before throwing her arms around his shoulders. He hesitates for a second before returning the hug.

"I never stopped loving you," he whispers in her ear. She stops breathing as the words register. She pulls away, looks into his eyes before pressing her lips to his. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. They stay in the embrace for a few minutes, simply enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. _'Wow he is a good kisser'_ Cindy thinks happily. When they break away, his lips move to her neck and gently sucks on it. She sighs contently, running her hands up and down his back then through his hair. His lips continue down to where her neck and shoulder meet, biting it gently. She hisses, grabs his head and resumes their kissing. It is heating up very quickly.

"Whoa lets settle down a bit," she laughs she sees his lips smear with her lip-gloss.

"Oh come on, I was enjoying it," he whines slightly. He grabs her hand and lifts it to his lips. He kisses her palm, then her wrist, then up her arm to her inner elbow.

"Stop, I can't concentrate with you doing that," she says but making no move to stop it. "Where did you learn this?"

Jimmy stops his kisses, a hint of blush on his cheek.

"Oh no, you got it from your dad, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what? He does it to my mom and it still keeps them going after 27 years."

"Oh I have nothing against it. Just wondering really," she pulls him into a soft kiss.

"So what now, are we dating?" he asks.

"If you want to,"

Jimmy smiles big and replies, "Of course I do. You know even though I wish I asked you earlier, I am glad we waited until now. We are done with school, have jobs and can settle without any worry."

"I agree." She smiles devilishly before capturing his lips and reaching behind him to shut the lights off.

**(A/N: All they do is make-out. Neither are the types to put out on the first date.)**

**** Next Day****

Libby, Sheen and Carl wait nervously at the Candy Bar. They had received a call from their best friends earlier to meet them there. They knew it was about the "blind" date last night and were not completely prepare for what is going to happen. Sheen was still too scared to look at his bill online after realizing that his best friend would run up the tab.

The door opens and in come Jimmy and Cindy- holding hands. A gasp collectively ran through the Candy Bar. Almost everyone who knows the couple had hope they would get together eventually. Applause rose slowly and wolf whistles are let out as the new couple walk over to the table, their faces slightly red.

"Oh thank god, finally! You're together, it's a miracle!" Libby lets it out dramatically. Cindy just rolls her eyes settles against Jimmy.

"So how was your date?" Sheen asks, wiggling his non-existent eyebrows.

"It was great, we had a good dinner and then we went to back to her place-"

"Oh really?" a Cheshire smile on Sheen's face.

"Please Sheen get your damn mind out of the gutter!" Cindy exclaims. She turns to Jimmy and smiles, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Awww!" came from their friends.

"ANYWAYS, we head back to her place and chatted a bit. Some things were revealed and so we got together. Nothing more than kissing happened." Jimmy shot Sheen a look but Sheen was looking around, whistling innocently.

"Well I can say for everyone that we are glad that you finally got together. It was a long time coming," Libby smiled.

"We actually came here to thank you for this date," Cindy said, then with a smirk, "But it doesn't mean you two-"pointing at Sheen and Libby "- are off the hook."

"We figured as much. So what are you guys up to doing today?" Libby asks, looking at the others.

"How about Retro Land? They are having so event there or something. I hear special discounts," Cindy says. The others agree and stand up. Cindy and Jimmy trail behind, their hands lace and with smiles on their faces.

"I am still waiting for Sheen to see the bill. You know he is avoiding it."

"Maybe he needs a reminder: Hey Sheen, have you seen your card bill?" Jimmy shouts.

Sheen turns back to them and pulls out his phone. After a bit, the size of his eyes grow and before anyone can say anything, he was lying on the floor in pure shock. Libby rushes over and tries to revive him. Carl stands there awkwardly as bystanders look on as the dark skin fans her fiancé's face.

"And now he knows. We should hurry up before the crowd gets crazy over at Retro Land." Putting his arm around Cindy's shoulders, the new couple walk blissfully to his car and set off for a fun day.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the ending was really lame. I wanted the attention focus on Jimmy and Cindy's conversation. Also sorry that the chapter was short but I think the last one makes up for it.**

**Okay I have a bunch of ideas but am still thinking of what exactly do I want to write about. I do have a one shot friendship story about Cindy and Libby that I am considering. I will write that one soon hopefully. My next multi-chapter story will be: Jimmy and Cindy fake a romance to get rid of an obsessive boy who will not leave Cindy alone.**


End file.
